Just Listen
by eboncat
Summary: Secret Santa fic for MsBarrows. There will be a sequel at some point. Cracky little tale of the two yummiest voices in DA2!


Rating: M (For... Implied? Imagined? Lascivious language)

Characters/pairings: Sebastian/ Fenris, F!Hawk, Isabela

Word count: somewhere around 2050

A/N: I'm having the usual formatting probs and DW doesn't seem to want me to cut this so I had to use the age restriction cut. Let me know if you can't read it for some reason and I'll link my page. Also,this is a little more Hawk and Isabela focused than I had intended, but I think it needed to be to make this work. If it's too focused on the girls, please let me know and I shall re-write it for you! I hope you enjoy!

Marian Hawk rolled her eyes, reluctantly letting Isabela lead her to the training area that her companions had set up in an abandoned warehouse near the docks.

The Mages rarely went there for obvious reasons, but Hawk knew that Fenris and Sebastion, and occasionally Aveline and Varric would go there to practice. It was a popular daytime haunt when they didn't have any jobs lined up, and when the Hanged Man was too quiet in the early hours of the day to provide an entertaining diversion.

The motley group were having an unusually slow week, and Hawk was feeling restless enough that she let Isabela talk her into coming along. At the very least she could practice with her staff, even if she couldn't cast for fear of attracting unwanted attention from a stray Chantry informant. It never hurt to have a backup fighting style, especially with the amount of Templars they ended up fighting these days.

They paused outside the warehouse for a moment and Isabela made a series of knocks on the door. It swung wide, and they were greeted by a lightly disheveled Sebastian. He had removed the top part of his armor, and was clad in leg armor and a loose cotton shirt under a thin gambeson.

"Hawk, Isabela, please come in. We are going through some sword drills at the moment, then we can do some staff and dagger work with you ladies if you would like." Sebasian was slightly out of breath, making his brogue much more pronounced than usual as he spoke.

Hawk nodded and smothered a smile as she walked through the door. The man might be insufferable most of the time, but even Hawk had to admit that he had a beautiful voice. If only she didn't get the urge to tell him to shut up almost every time he spoke. She chuckled to herself and took a seat next to Isabela so they could watch the men practicing.

"So, Isabela" Hawk looked over to the pirate with one eyebrow raised. "Why are we really here. I know you get plenty of practice with Varric, and you are always finding ways to stay... limber..."

Isabela let out a lusty laugh and threw her arm around the mage.

"Oh, sweat thing, you keep me more than limber enough!" She squeezed Hawks shoulder, whispering in conspiratorial tones. "Trust me, there is method to my madness. Just listen."

Isabela sat next to the mage on a crate, leaning against Hawk's shoulder. The two women watched the men sparring with rapt attention.

Hawk glanced down at the pirate, caressing the top of her head fondly, before turning her attention back to the fight in front of them. She guessed the woman next to her was enjoying the view, who wouldn't, but she really wasn't sure why they were here. The mage sighed resting her chin on Isabela's head. Ah well, at least she might be able to pick up a few pointers before they left.

"No Sebastian" Fenris said sounding a little winded. "You may have gotten past my defense, but look down."

Sebastian lowered the massive sword that Fenris wielded with such ease. He grunted as it touched the ground, rolling his shoulders.

Looking down he grimaced. The elf's tattoos flashed blue, hovering a mere inch above the rogues chest.

"Point taken elf. I may have broken through your defenses, but I gave you the opportunity to crush my heart in the process."

Fenris nodded, moving behind Sebastian. He motioned to him to raise the sword again.

"You must hold my sword loosely. It is heavy, and thus carries momentum." He positioned his hands over Sebastian's and moved them to a more comfortable grip. "Like this, move your right hand down the hilt. That's better."

He moved back to a ready stance and nodded to the rogue to attack again.

Sebastian let the tip of the sword drop and tipped his wrist to act as a counter lever to the motion of the sword. It whipped around and he tipped his right hand slightly to bring the point across. He stopped the motion just before the tip of the sword brushed Fenris' chest.

"Much better. You need only use force to start the first thrust, then then tease the hilt in the direction you want the sword to go. Let the weapon do all the work for you. It takes but a soft caress." Sebastian gave an experimental swing and the warrior nodded in approval, before moving to the water barrel to take a drink. He removed his chest plate and tunic, sluicing water over his shoulders and chest.

Isabela let out a little squeak and snatched up a piece of parchment and a charcoal stick. Biting on her lower lip, she started scribbling feverishly.

"Izzy? Since when have you been so intent on studying anything? You've never shown any interest in learning to use a great sword before!" Hawk's brow furrowed in confusion. "Are you planning on taking up a new style? If you are I'm going to get you some new armor. Your leather and cloth ensemble is no where near enough protection for this style."

"Never fear sweet thing, I am not making a change of career. I am merely taking notes for inspiration." Isabela leered at Hawk, waggling her eyebrows.

Hawk rolled her eyes, turning back to the men who were now switching weapons to bows. Fenris was at the far side of the warehouse setting up stuffed hessian sacks that had been dressed in various types of armor.

Marian cocked her head to the side, and watched as the men set up the makeshift archery range. Sebastian had divested himself of his gambeson now as well, and was dunking his head in the cold water. Relaxed and shirtless as they were, even Hawk had to admit that they were fine specimens of knuckle biting yummyness. She chuckled to herself starting to realize why the pirate may have suddenly become such an avid patron of the martial arts.

She eyed the two men appreciatively for a few more minutes, listening to them bicker about this and that. She turned to lay across Isabela's knees looking up at the pirate.

"Are we going to practice too Izzy? I know the eye candy is nice, but I'm getting a little bored."

"Oooh sweet thing. I aaam practicing..." The pirate chuckled, setting the parchment down on the crate next to her.

"I don't get it Izzy, and I'm booooored!" Hawk whined giving Isabela exasperated puppy eyes. "We've been here over an hour, and all we have done is watch a pair of annoyingly untouchable men get all hot and sweaty!"

"And that, my dear, is the point. I told you when we cam in, just listen. Now, take a good look at them. No, no arguments," Isabela placed a finger across Hawk's lips silencing her protest. "Just take in all that delightful eye candy for a moment."

A gently push of from the pirates fingers nudged Hawk to face the men. Apparently Fenris had decided at some point that he needed to learn archery for some reason, and was using Sebastian's bow (now that was interesting come to think of it, it was his family heirloom after all) to learn to shoot. He had been knocking an arrow as Hawk had closed her eyes, muscles bunching under his tattoos.

"Alright, now, do you have that scene firmly in your mind?" Isabela queried in a low voice.

Hawk gave an exasperated sigh, nodding her head in the affirmative.

"Good, good. Now keep that sight in mind and cloooose your eyes."

Hawk closed her eyes, letting out another huff. She concentrated on the memory of Sebastian, tall and tanned with strong muscular arms from constantly using his bow. The rogue was slightly softer build than Fenris who was all hard lean muscle from the exertion of swinging his massive sword all day. Hawk thought idly about the Lyrium tattoos on Fenris' chest, today was the first time she had seen them below the neck. They may have been made with cruel intent, but there was no denying that they were beautiful. They outlined every muscle to perfection.

"Now, listen." Breathed Isabela, scratching notes on her parchment as she spoke.

"No Fenris, you can't be too forceful." Sebastian's accent coming out even thicker than before, making his rolling R's almost sound like a purr. Maker, but that sound was addictive. "Don't pull, squeeze. Gently draw it back."

"Sebastian is standing behind Fenris, his right arm resting on Fenris' shoulder, his left hand sliding down the tattoos on our pretty elf's left arm." Whispered Isabela.

Hawk swallowed, picturing what Isabela was describing, while only hearing the men's conversation and not seeing a context.

"Now, just teeeeease the shaft back to your jaw, let the tip brush against your chin." Sebastian's voice rumbled, soft with concentration.

"Chantry boy is sliding his hand down our elf's back to rest on his hip. His cheek is just lightly touching Fenris' shoulder." Hawk barely registered Isabela's hushed words, letting her guide the mental image as she concentrated on the two masculine voices at the other side of the room.

"Don't let yourself release just yet, just watch what your shaft is doing, become one with your weapon. Feel what it is about to do." Sebastian murmured, the words almost too low and heavily accented to make out.

"I... my hand is trembling too much, I can't hold..." Fenris panted, his voice breathy and wavering with exertion.

"Our elf is trembling, sweating, he is losing control. Our Chantry boy is leaning flush against his back, his cheek brushing Broody's ear. Ooooh, apparently his ears are sensitive, he's blushing furiously!"

"Control Fenris, do not release. Hold on. Breathe."

"He's running his hand along Fenris' back, he's put his hand over the one that Fenris is using to hold the shaft" Isabela almost squeaked, scribbling furiously.

"Can I...?" Fenris growled out through clenched teeth.

"Slow and smooth Fenris, let it go. Release." Whispered Sebastian, so low that Hawk almost missed what he had said.

The maniacal whoops of Isabela startled Hawk, and she fell off the pirate's lap and landed with a thud onto the floor. She sputtered, blushing furiously.

At the same moment, Sebastian yanked his hand back from the elf's hip and the two men leaped apart, clearly having forgotten that they had an audience.

Isabela cackled, grabbing Hawk's hand and pulling her up off the floor.

"Thanks gents, it's been... educational!" She threw the men a shit eating grin as she dragged the mage out the door.

Fenris sputtered and swore in Arcarnum as Sebastian gathered up his armor and bow. The former priest sauntered over to the warrior trailing a hand along the tattoos lining his back.

"Relax, the pirate wench has something to write about which we can truthfully denounce as flagrant exaggeration." Sebastian chuckled. "As for Hawk, she is misguided but not stupid. She will make up her own mind and torture herself for months trying to get confirmation from one of us without actually asking."

"Huh, at least I hit the target this time!" Fenris let out a small laugh.

The two men laughed and chatted while donning their armor, and masked their use of the training space as best they could before heading to the Hanged Man.

In Lowtown, Hawk dragged Isabela to a half just outside the Inn.

"Isabela... what... was that? I mean did they... where they? Are they..." The mage sputtered, her face glowing a very appealing shade of red.

"Oh sweet thing, half the fun is in the guessing!" She gave a devious cackle before kissing Hawk on the nose and bounding up the steps to the door of the Hanged Man.

Hawk shook her head and smirked, following the pirate inside. She was right, Hawk mused, you really do learn a lot when you close your eyes and listen.


End file.
